¿Una nueva profecía?
by athenea10
Summary: Después de acabar con Voldemort Harry no pensaba que otra profecía le complicaría tanto la vida... pero, claro, si tiene que ver con la mujer perfecta para tí... H
1. La nueva profecía

¡Hola! ¿qué tal estamos? Espero que bien y que ya esteis disfrutando de las vacaciones. Yo todavía no pero... bueno, todo se andará. Ya sé que he estado desaparecida un montó de tiempo y que tengo algunas historias sin terminar pero intentaré acabarlas lo antes posible ¿Vale?. Es que se me ocurrió el otro día esta historia y, claro, tenía que escribirla. No os preocupéis va a ser cortita así que no tendréis que esperar mucho. Pues, nada, os dejo leer.

Por cierto, todo este universo no me pertenece; es obra de JK Rowling y de todos los que tengan derechos.

Después de esto aquí viene la historia

* * *

Genial, simplemente genial… - mascullaba un chico moreno mientras subía con desgana los desgastados escalones que le llevaban a su próxima clase – Yo pensé que ya me había librado de esto…

¿Qué te pasa ahora? – le preguntó con hastío un chico pelirrojo que vigilaba que su bolsa no se hiciese añicos; normalmente no se podían llevar tantos libros pero… es que… una apuesta es una apuesta… Como resultado llevaba él solito todos los libros de sus amigos (y un par más que le había puesto Seamus… es que diez galeones son diez galeones)

¿Tú nunca has pensado que después de todo lo que hemos pasado nos merecíamos un descanso? – ya no sabía si seguir subiendo o salir de ahí corriendo.

Tampoco creo que sea para tanto – se paró un momento porque el contenido de su bolsa se tambaleaba – además – siguió mientras estaba agachado arreglando "la estructura de su mochila" – fuiste tú quien quiso seguir con esto ¿no?

¿Con eso me estás diciendo que tú no querías volver?

Hombre… indispensable para vivir no es… ¡espera! – pareció recordar cierto discurso que le echó su madre – sí que es indispensable para vivir – a nadie le gustaría acabar sus días en el pozo sin fondo que tiene la familia de uno en el jardín de atrás ¿verdad? – Pero tú no tienes excusa – tras verificar que todos los libros seguían en orden se irguió y un dolor punzante se instaló en su hombro derecho ¿cómo era el encantamiento ese que hacía que las cosas fueran más pequeñas?

¿Qué no tengo? ¿Qué te parece unos padres que antes de marcharse otra vez me dijeran que estarían orgullosos de que su hijo terminase los estudios? ¿más o menos lo que le dijo su padrino antes de morir? Y no olvidemos a nuestro antiguo director… a un profesor de cuidado de criaturas (que tiene algunas que dan bastante miedo) y a mi mejor amiga que parece querer perseguirme por todo el colegio con tal de que estudie y termine este curso…

No te he oído quejarte por este último… - susurró intentando que no le escuchase.

Te he oído – y, disimuladamente claro, añadió un par de libros más a la mochila de su mejor amigo.

¡Harry! – y ahí el pobre ya no pudo más. El ruido de los libros cayéndose se oyó hasta en el aula de runas antiguas donde una chica castaña comenzó a reírse en medio de la clase.

¡Genial! – Seamus apareció de no se sabe donde – Dame la pasta pelirrojo.

¡Pero si todo ha sido por culpa de Harry! Ha hecho trampa… me ha puesto dos libros más.

Es que recordé que la profesora nos pidió traer los tratados de adivinación y, claro, recuerdo perfectamente que en la apuesta tú decías poder llevar todos los libros de cada uno. Así que, en definitiva, no es trampa.

Así se habla Harry – apoyó Seamus.

Está bien, está bien – suspiró derrotado Ron – aquí tienes ¿contento?

La verdad es que sí.

¡Pues ahora ya estáis llevando vuestros propios libros gorrones! – entre risas cada uno recogió lo que era suyo - ¡Merlín! Nunca más volveré a quejarme de lo pesados que son mis libros… ¡si no pesan nada!

Y ya hemos llegado – entre tantos gritos, risas y galeones ganados ya habían llegado a su destino final – creo que hubiese preferido la clase de pociones.

No te quejes tanto hombre… en esta materia sólo nos tenemos que inventar las cosas y ya tenemos un supera las expectativas ¡es lo más fácil que me he echado a la cara!

Sí, claro, a ti no te han estado echando en cara cada tres por dos que vas a morir a manos de un loco o de un perro enorme o porque te vas a atragantar con un hueso de pollo.

Se dice cada dos por tres…

En mi caso de cada dos palabras que salen de la boca de la profesora tres son para matarme.

Pero, piénsalo – se acercaron a su mesa y la bola de cristal que estaba en el centro se iluminó – ahora ya no puede decir que te va a matar… ¡acabaste con él el año pasado!

Tienes razón – se sentó de mala gana – ahora es cuando moriré atragantado por el hueso de pollo…

Buenos días clase – la profesora de adivinación se sentó frente a todos los alumnos y los miró detrás de sus gafas – hoy vamos a practicar las profecías.

Yupi – saltó Harry sin la menor emoción – eso sí que no me lo esperaba…

Será mejor que no vuelvas a comer nada que tenga huesos – se rió Ron mientras abría su libro y le daba un par de golpecitos a su bola mágica.

¿Estás intentando sintonizar alguna cadena? – le preguntó Harry pasando olímpicamente del discurso sobre lo imprescindibles que eran las profecías y que sólo unas pocas personas tenían el don de comprenderlas y manifestarlas – No importa – contestó cuando Ron le miró con cara de "¿de qué puñetas me estás hablando bonito?"

Muy bien – la profesora, después de treinta minutos y varias toneladas de flores echadas a si misma (vamos que por poco se pone en un altar porque ella era una de esas pocas personas) se había levantado – y ahora vamos a ver si consigo tener alguna profecía sobre alguno de vosotros – se levantó tranquilamente y se paseó entre las mesas para ver si "recibía" alguna información relevante.

Que no venga por aquí… que no venga por aquí… - suplicaba Harry de forma silenciosa mientras miraba intensamente en la bola por si acaso.

Señor Potter… - la profesora se sentó frente a él.

Sí señora – bajó los hombros en señal de total rendición mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación. _"¿Por qué me haces esto Merlín? He acabado con el psicópata ese y he hecho que el mundo sea libre… ¿no crees que me merecía un poco de tranquilidad? Parece ser que no…"_

Creo que estoy teniendo una premonición – la bruja cerró los ojos y se quedó rígida como una escoba.

Por favor, que no tenga nada que ver con la muerte… por lo menos eso…

Aquella que nazca bajo el siete, bautizada con el aroma de la pasión, elevada por los cielos e iluminada será aquella que será destinada a compartir la vida del vencedor del mal. Después del contacto divino los colores serán libres de expandirse por doquier – al terminar se quedó más quieta y parecía respirar levemente.

¡La madre que me parió! – soltó sin poder contenerse Harry.

Por lo menos no tiene nada que ver con la muerte ¿no? – intentó no reírse el pelirrojo.

Lo que Harry aún no sabía era que todo el sector femenino de la clase se había apuntado todo el contenido y que pronto estaría en boca de cada una de sus fans… que era casi todo el colegio. Después de todo… él solito había acabado con Voldemort ¿no? Bueno, vale, solito no pero… casi.


	2. Una primera pista

¡Hola otra vez! Sé que tardo mucho en subir las historias... lo siento mucho pero es que ya no tengo mucho tiempo. Los capítulo van a ser un poco cortitos y, tal vez, así consigo actualizar con mayor rapidez... aunque no estoy muy segura... Aunque espero que os guste : - )

Otra cosa, quiero agradecer a todo el mundo que se tome la molestia de leerme y sobre todo de hacer algún comentario. Aunque, probablemente no conteste o lo haga muy tarde, me hace mucha ilusión y os lo agradezco mucho.

Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a JK Rowling y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos, sólo los utilizo para crear historias...

* * *

Genial… – susurraba derrotado Harry – Ahora parece ser que tengo profecías hasta para encontrar novia… no era suficiente con casi predecir mi muerte, no, ahora me tienen que decir a quién puedo o no puedo querer.

Hombre no puede ser tan malo ¿no? – Ron se encogía de hombros mientras seguía religiosamente el camino hacia el comedor – piensa que así no tendrás que estar un montón de tiempo buscando a la chica perfecta… si no tiene nada que ver con las características que te han dicho pues… a buscarte a otra y punto.

Qué gracioso eres… - masculló su compañero – Imagínate por un momento que yo ya tengo una chica en mente… por poner un ejemplo claro – miró al techo según entraron al comedor.

Vale, intentaré ponerme en esa situación – sonrió su amigo pelirrojo mientras buscaba un lugar en la enorme mesa. Con eso de que ahora cada miembro de cada casa se podía sentar con quien le diese la gana pues era bastante difícil encontrar un sitio para cuatro personas.

Gracias – casi casi arrastró las palabras – pues a mi me fastidia que venga ahora una adivina y me diga que no puedo estar con ella porque no cumple las chorradas que ella ha escuchado.

¿Me estás diciendo que ya tienes una chica y que no cumple alguna de esas condiciones? – sonrió al tiempo que se acercaba su novia. Lo único bueno que tenía eso de que Harry acaparase todas las atenciones de los profesores, incluida la de cierta profesora, era que a él no le elegía nadie la chica. Él solito se dio cuenta que cierta chica rubia era la ideal para él.

¡No estoy diciendo eso! – contestó demasiado deprisa – Lo que pasa es que a nadie le gusta que le digan a quien puede o no puede querer ¿no?

¿Estáis hablando de la profecía de la clase de adivinación? – tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron estáticos al oír la pregunta de Luna ¿Cómo demonios lo había averiguado si había pasado hace media hora escasa?

¿Se lo has dicho? – preguntó furioso Harry a su mejor amigo.

¿Y cuándo se lo iba a decir? ¡Si tú has estado conmigo todo el tiempo! Todavía no sé cómo estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo Harry…

Seguro… - le miró de reojo – pero ya me estás explicando cómo se ha enterado.

Había más gente en la clase ¿recuerdas? – sin darse cuenta estaban empezando a alzar la voz.

¿Y quieres que yo me crea que uno de nuestros compañeros ha ido con este cuento por toda la escuela y Luna se ha enterado en menos de media hora? ¡por favor que no tiene tantos amigos!

¡Oye! – Ron parecía querer partirle la cara y Harry se hubiese dejado en ese momento porque acababa de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Lo siento mucho – se disculpó directamente con Luna.

No hay problema… es la verdad – la rubia ni siquiera se lo había tomado a mal; es más, estaba sonriendo como siempre.

Puede que para ella no sea un problema, pero la próxima vez que digas algo parecido delante de mí te voy a hacer algo muy malo – le amenazó el pelirrojo mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su novia.

Tranquilo, si lo vuelvo a hacer seré el primero en darme un cabezazo contra la pared.

Está bien – se miraron con recelo pero al final se dieron la mano. Se sentaron los tres cuidando que hubiese un sitio reservado para su mejor amiga. Antes de empezar a comer Ron se dio cuenta de que alguien no había respondido cierta pregunta – Oye, Luna, en serio… ¿cómo te has enterado de lo de la profecía?

¡Ah! Eso… muy fácil – comentó como si dijese que las estrellas se veían mejor por la noche – Todas las chicas del colegio lo saben.

¿Todas? – Harry estaba blanco, más que un cirio, más que el caballo de Santiago, más que… bueno, ya no se me ocurren muchas más cosas blancas pero vamos… que el hombre perdió todo el color.

Por supuesto – respondió la rubia – después de todo tú eres el salvador del mundo mágico ¿no? – ante el carraspeo de Ron tuvo que corregirse – Bueno, aunque tuviste ayuda claro – besó en los labios a su novio que sonrió orgulloso.

Todas… todas… - el moreno parecía en estado de shock – lo… saben… ¡todas! ¡lo saben todas! – se levantó del banco y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones. Parecía como si todas y cada una de las chicas que miraba movían la cabeza asintiendo y lanzándole besos a diestro y siniestro… - ¡Merlín bendito!

¿Qué te pasa? – Hermione había aparecido y se preocupó por el estado de uno de sus mejores amigos ¿Qué demonios hacía Harry de pie, blanco como el papel (se me ocurrió otra cosa blanca…) y gritando? Parecía estar al borde de la taquicardia.

¿Qué? – el moreno se dio la vuelta al sentir la mano derecha de Hermione en la espalda – N… N… Na… Nada – tartamudeó… ¿lo sabría ella también?

¿Entonces qué haces gritando como un loco? – acercó la mano a la frente de Harry - ¿estás enfermo?

No… tranquila…

Estás un poco rojo la verdad.

No le pasa nada mujer – Ron salió en su ayuda – lo que pasa es que no le gusta la comida de hoy… pensó que había pollo y han servido ternera.

¿Y por eso te has puesto como un histérico? – Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry que le imitó.

Es que… ¿me gusta mucho el pollo? – respondió inocentemente.

Vale, como quieras – la castaña vio aparecer su plato con la ternera en su punto – pensé que estabas así por lo de la profecía de esta mañana.

¡¿Qué?! – Lo sabe… ¡lo sabe! – Qué… ¿profecía?

No te hagas el despistado – le sonrió – todas las chicas lo sabemos hombre…

Ya lo sé… - contestó derrotado y escondiendo su cabeza entre los brazos – y no voy a poder quitármelas de encima…

Piénsalo bien… - Hermione volvió la atención a su plato – tienes a un chica menos de la que preocuparte ¿no?

¿Perdona? – sacó la cabeza de su improvisado parapeto - ¿a qué te refieres?

Me refiero a que no tienes que preocuparte por mi – le respondió sin dejar de mirar atentamente su comida… igual en algún momento se levantaba y se largaba… - yo no cumplo ni la primera característica…

Ah… mira… que… ¿bien? – genial además eso… Por qué narices se le ocurrió a la profesora decir una profecía tan… tan… jodida esa es la palabra.

Aunque… claro… - Hermione levantó la vista de su plato – si lo pensamos detenidamente… - Harry no llegó a escuchar lo que había que pensar detenidamente, más que nada porque una chica se le acercó sonriente.

Hola Harry – saludó suavemente al moreno sentándose en frente - ¿qué tal estás?

Bien – respondió un poco más calmado - ¿y tú qué tal Ginny?

Bueno, bastante bien… esta mañana estaba un poco aburrida pero el mediodía se ha vuelto muy interesante.

Ah… vaya… pues me alegro mucho - ¿desde cuándo se acercaba Ginny a hablarle? Es verdad que el año pasado fueron novios pero, cuando acabaron con Voldemort y él intentó volver con ella, resultó que la pelirroja ya tenía un nuevo novio. La razón era muy simple: no estaba segura de que llegase a sobrevivir… tampoco de que él quisiera volver con ella. Últimamente estaba muy distante y callado así que pensó que su relación se había acabado. Esa era la única razón… y no es que Ginny no hubiese pensado en la posibilidad de volver a salir con él pero… tenía que seguir adelante. El resultado fue que ese idilio duró poco. Muy poco. Más bien unas tres semanas… el tiempo exacto en el que ella llamó Harry a Mike. Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que debía volver con él y desde entonces le vigilaba por si tenía alguna nueva novia.

Sí, la verdad es que yo también me alegro mucho… - sonrió mientras escogía un buen pedazo de carne.

Vale – Harry se sentía en la necesidad de terminar esa "estupenda" conversación así que soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió. No es muy original y todo eso pero… bueno, así se había acabado todo… ¿o no?

Sobre todo porque he escuchado una cosa muy interesante por los pasillos… - parecía que no se había acabado ahí…

¿Interesante? – el pobrecillo casi se atraganta de verdad, menos mal que la ternera asada no tiene huesos porque si no… ¡espera! ¡si eso hubiese sido mejor!

¿Seguro que no has oído nada? – le miró directamente a los ojos - ¿Seguro?

¿Algo sobre algún nuevo profesor? – preguntó cuidadosamente.

Más bien algo que tiene que ver con una profecía sobre cierto chico y sobre su futura mujer… - le guiñó un ojo.

¡Ah! Eso… - ¿meterse debajo de la mesa era considerado como una huída? Aunque, pensándolo bien y con su suerte, seguro que Ginny se metía también con él – Es una tontería… - igual así se lo creía él también.

Sabemos perfectamente – la pelirroja terminó su último trozo de carne – que si una profecía tiene algo que ver contigo es verdadera – ni corta ni perezosa se había levantado y caminado hasta donde estaba su ex – y probablemente ya tengas la respuesta frente a tus narices – le dio un beso en la mejilla – tacha el probablemente – se despidió con una caricia y un último roce de labios.

¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntaron a la vez Hermione y Ron.

Ni idea – Harry seguía estático mirando como Ginny desaparecía lentamente por la puerta.

Fíjate tú que va a resultar que la adivinación va a valer para algo – interrumpió el silencio Hermione a la que se le habían quitado las ganas de comer – al final te va a reunir con tu antigua novia – sin esperar ninguna respuesta se levantó – tengo que hacer una ronda, nos vemos después – se despidió con una sonrisa y desapareció por la puerta con un poco más de prisa que su antecesora.

¿Vas a volver con mi hermana? – preguntó Ron bastante… digamos escéptico.

¿Ginny es mi mujer ideal?


	3. ¡No puede ser que sea Ginny!

¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! No sé si todavía habrá alguien por ahí pero... en fin... que ya tengo otro capítulo por aquí. Ya sé que tardo mucho tiempo pero es que no estaba inspirada ni nada... al final esto es lo que ha salido... Espero que os guste ¿vale?

¡Nos leemos!

Por cierto... todo esto pertenece a JK Rowling y a todos los que hayan comprado sus derechos ¿vale? Yo no tengo nada de nada.

* * *

No puede ser – se repetía una y otra vez Harry. Si Ginny fuera su mujer ideal le hubiese esperado ¿no? Y acompañado en todo momento, y aconsejado, y arriesgado su vida por él, y regañado, y… bueno, todas esas cosas que haces cuando alguien te importa mucho.

Bueno hombre tranquilo. Veamos si cumple las condiciones y ya está – le contestó Ron una vez llegaron a su habitación.

¿Qué condiciones? – preguntó de repente Neville que acababa de salir del cuarto de baño - ¿Habláis de la profecía? – por la mirada que le dirigió Harry supo que había puesto el dedo en la llaga - ¿Alguna chica en mente? – se acercó a ellos sentándose en la cama de Ron apoyando su cabeza en las manos prestando mucha atención.

¿Cómodo? – preguntó con fastidio Harry mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación – En fin, que sigo sin creerme que mi futura mujer tenga que cumplir todas las condiciones. Además que son muy raras… ninguna mujer normal podría cumplirlas todas.

¡Igual te tienes que casar con una ninfa! – soltó de repente Ron sin poder contenerse – O una veela, o un hada, o…

O con un troll – finalizó Neville

Estoy seguro que, si ahora mismo voy al bosque prohibido y le doy una patada a una piedra, encontraría cien amigos mejores – masculló Harry sin poder estarse quieto.

¡Eh! Que ha sido él quién ha dicho lo del troll – reclamó Ron totalmente ofendido – Que yo te he dicho un montón de chicas que, a la fuerza, tienen que estar buenas.

Perdona, bonito – se irguió Neville – pero ¿quién te ha dicho que todas las hadas son guapas eh? ¿Has leído alguna vez un libro de criaturas mágicas? ¿Le preguntamos a Hagrid?

¡Oye! Que yo sí que he leído libros

Muy raro me parece a mí…

No me busques que me encuentras…

Eso estoy haciendo…

¡Ya basta! – gritó Harry poniéndose en medio de los dos amigos – Así no me estáis ayudando nada.

Vale, vale – Ron volvió a la situación respirando para poder calmarse – Veamos si mi hermana cumple las chorradas esas que se le ha ocurrido a la profesora…

¿Ginny? ¿Crees que Ginny puede ser tu mujer ideal? – preguntó Neville conmocionado

¡No lo sé! Lo único que sé es que la tía esa se ha cargado mi primera opción con su primer requisito.

¿Tú primera opción? – preguntó Ron con picardía.

Vale, se acabó. Se ha cargado mi ÚNICA opción

Vamos que estás hablando de Hermione ¿verdad? – preguntó como si cualquier cosa Neville – Eso tiene más sentido

¡¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó exaltado Harry – Espera ¡¿cómo lo sabéis los dos?

Es obvio – respondieron al unísono. Eso si que era grave, si Ron se había dado cuenta entonces… ¡Hermione también!

¿Obvio? ¡¿En serio?

Tranquilo… que no creo que Hermione se haya dado cuenta… - le tranquilizó Ron – es muy lenta en esas cosas para darse cuenta…

¡¿Lenta? ¡¿Hermione lenta? ¡Es cualquier cosa menos eso!

Confía en mí… no se da cuenta que tiene a medio colegio detrás de ella – le informó Ron – Anda como si cualquier cosa por ahí… cuando la piropean siempre piensa que hay algo detrás y termina ayudándoles con los deberes porque los chicos no saben por dónde salir… Así que Snape está contentísimo.

No me lo creo – respondió Harry – a la fuerza tiene que darse cuenta que van detrás de ella ¿no?

No te creas – Neville se acababa de levantar para coger una pluma y un pergamino de su mesita – es más fácil creer lo malo que lo bueno, te lo aseguro.

Está bien, así que no sabe nada – no estaba muy seguro de si eso era mejor o peor… así no tendría que pasar un mal rato diciéndole lo que sentía por ella ¡espera! Si no podía hacerlo… ¡según la profecía de marras no era la indicada! - ¡Igual la profecía esa se la ha inventado la profesora! No le caigo muy bien que digamos…

Pues no sé que decirte – contestó vagamente Neville mientras escribía pacientemente en el pergamino – Eso de ponerse tan tiesa y con esa voz de ultratumba… igual es un poco difícil ¿no?

Vale, me rindo – Harry se desplomó en el suelo – Veamos si tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida unido a Ginny

Oye, tampoco lo digas así ¿no? – reclamó ofendido Ron – que tampoco es un bicho digo yo

No te lo tomes así Ron por favor – Harry estaba totalmente fastidiado – pero es que… ella y yo pues… no sabría cómo decírtelo la verdad.

Vale, no quiero oír nada más – el pelirrojo estaba empezando a ponerse rojo así que optó por tranquilizarse – habrá que coger un pergamino y ver si cumple las reglas esas.

¡Ya lo tengo! – Interrumpió felizmente Neville – Cuando queráis

Empecemos con "Aquella que nazca bajo el siete" – Neville lo apuntó en el pergamino - ¿A qué se refiere eso? ¿Qué haya nacido el día siete? – preguntó Harry

O en el mes siete – siguió Ron

O que haya tardado siete minutos en nacer – siguió Neville

Muy rebuscado ¿no? – terció el pelirrojo

¿Y qué tal – preguntó casi con temor Harry a quien se le había "encendido la bombilla" – nacida la séptima?

¡Es cierto! Eso podría valer – contestó con alegría Neville – Pero… ¿por qué tienes esa cara Harry?

Ginny es la séptima – le interrumpió Ron – así que ha nacido bajo el siete. Primera característica cumplida

Ahora lo entiendo – y Neville subrayó casi con ahínco la primera condición – Bueno, vayamos a por la siguiente. "Bautizada con el aroma de la pasión" ¿y eso qué puñetas es? ¿la marca de perfume que usa? ¿la profecía también dice eso? Pues sí que es puntillosa

No tengo ni la menor idea del perfume que utiliza mi hermana – alzó las manos Ron – A saber…

Bueno, cuando en sexto pasó lo de la amortencia pues… igual… - Harry parecía cada vez más pequeño – tal vez, yo la identificase con el olor de una flor… y tal vez, sólo tal vez, pueda ser que se refiera a la flor de la pasión

¿Huelen igual?

Pues es que no lo recuerdo y si preparamos esa poción ahora mismo no creo que vaya a oler igual, así que… podríamos poner que esa característica también la cumple

Pues dos de dos ¿siguiente? – Neville subrayó la siguiente característica – "elevada por los cielos" Genial vamos mejorando poco a poco…

¿A qué se referirá? – preguntó Ron mientras se paseaba por la habitación - ¡Igual se refiere a que tiene alas!

O qué ha volado en un javión… - siguió Neville

Avión – corrigió Harry. Al momento se quedó blanco – O en una escoba…

¿En una escoba? ¿Crees que eso reduce en algo la población de brujas?

Me refiero a que Ginny cumple también eso ¿no?

Tienes razón – y la pluma de Neville volvió a rasgar el pergamino – Y la última es "iluminada" Y como me digas que es alguien a quién le ha dado el sol alguna vez gritaré – interrumpió Neville a Harry que parecía dispuesto a soltarlo.

Pues es que entonces no tengo ni idea de a qué se refiere la verdad – contestó pensativo el moreno - es que sólo se me ocurre eso… o que la haya iluminado una antorcha

Sí o una cerilla – siguió completamente serio Ron

¡O que alguna vez se haya acercado a la chimenea! – terminó con exasperación Neville – Pero ¿os estáis oyendo? Creo que las profecías se refieren a cosas que hacen únicas a las personas ¿no?

Tienes razón – contestó Harry revolviéndose el pelo – Pero es que entonces no sé a qué se refiere…

Iluminada… iluminada… iluminada… - repetían los tres en bajo intentando encontrar una forma de entenderlo

Encenderé una vela – se había hecho tarde y ya casi no había luz – A saber a qué se refiere la profecía… ya sabes que algunas son muy difíciles de entender Harry – intentó explicar Ron - ¿Harry? – movió una mano delante de él - ¿Estás ahí? – se había quedado paralizado mirando fijamente a la vela - ¿Hola?

Iluminada – repitió el moreno – Iluminada… rojo

¿Rojo? – preguntó Neville - ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Llama – soltó Harry que no podía casi creérselo

¿Llama? Vale, me rindo. Me he perdido – el pelirrojo se sentó rendido en la cama

Rojo como una llama… iluminada – susurró el moreno mientras comenzaba a sentir muchas ganas de encerrarse en una cueva y no salir nunca de allí.

¿Rojo como una llama? ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Quieres explicarlo por favor? – a Ron parecía que se le acababa poco a poco la paciencia

¡Es pelirroja! – soltó de repente Neville mientras que Harry afirmaba débilmente con la cabeza

¡Y yo también! ¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver?

Pues que el color del pelo de tu hermana parece que la está iluminando

¡¿Qué? Entonces… entonces…

Exacto – interrumpió Harry mientras se ponía en pie y mentalmente se preparaba para decir las siguientes cinco palabras – Ginny es mi mujer ideal

¡La madre que me trajo! – casi gritó Ron

Ginny es mi mujer ideal – repitió Harry intentando convencerse a si mismo – Lo siento pero yo me voy a una cueva. Ya os mandaré mi dirección

¡No seas exagerado! – le sujetó Neville antes que fuera directo a su baúl – siempre puede ser que nos hayamos equivocado ¿no? Queda lo último "Después del contacto divino los colores serán libres de expandirse por doquier". Ahí sí que no se me ocurre nada la verdad

¿Contacto divino? – preguntó pensativo Ron - ¿y si se refiere a que ellos tienen que tener contacto? – soltó con enfado - ¡Cómo se te ocurra tener contacto con mi hermana te enteras!

Créeme cuando te digo que no es mi intención

¡Pero es que eso puede ser lo que haga que Ginny deje de ser la mujer ideal de Harry! – les informó Neville – Si cuando tengan ese "contacto divino" los colores no se expanden pues querrá decir que no es la indicada ¿no?

¿Alguien me puede decir qué significa lo de los colores esos famosos? Porque vamos…

No tengo ni la menor idea. Lo mejor es que tengas ese contacto para ver si pasa algo ¿no?

¡Qué no voy a dejar que tengas ningún contacto divino con mi hermana! ¡¿Qué parte no has entendido?

Pero es que es necesario – razonó Neville mientras Harry agradecía internamente no tener que tener más contactos de esos con Ginny - ¡Y sólo será un beso por favor! ¿En sexto se dieron montones!

¡Pues no hace falta volver a repetirlos! – exclamó Ron casi al borde de la desesperación - ¿Se expandieron colores de esos Harry?

No lo recuerdo

¡¿Qué no lo recuerdas? ¡Tú lo que quieres es volver a besar a mi hermana! – le apuntó con el índice

¡Claro! – estalló Harry - ¡Y de volver a enfrentarme a Voldemort y a pasar dos meses medio muerto en San Mungo!

¡Te estás pasando! – parecía un concurso para ver quién gritaba más

¡¿Pero cómo tengo que explicarte que estoy enamorado de Hermione? ¡¿Con marionetas? ¡¿Te lo dibujo en una pizarra? – Harry se había levantado y había adoptado una pose bastante… amenazante por decir algo.

¡Tranquilos! ¡Tranquilos! – terció Neville poniéndose en medio – Ron, admite que Harry tiene que besar a tu hermana y que no es plato de su gusto ¿vale? Y tú Harry admite que a Ron no le guste que tengas que besar a su hermana ni que pongas esa cara de circunstancia cuando te lo sugiero ¿Vale?

Está bien – cedió el pelirrojo entrecerrando los ojos

Lo mismo digo – siguió el moreno mientras se sentaba en el suelo nuevamente – Así que tengo que besar a Ginny y esperar a que aparezcan los colores de marras ¿no?

Exacto – Neville resopló con alivio mientras veía que sus dos amigos se habían relajado – Sólo tienes que trazar un plan

Creo que, después de lo que te ha dicho hoy en la comida, con que se lo pidas bastará - dijo con fastidio Ron

Tienes razón – le contestó Harry – mañana la besaré.

Muy bien, mejor nos vamos todos a cenar ¿no?

Vale – dijeron Ron y Harry mientras Neville comenzaba a salir por la puerta.

Curiosamente ninguno de los tres probó apenas bocado y durante la noche cierto moreno tenía pesadillas en las que se veía rodeado de siete pequeños pelirrojos mientras su mujer sonreía satisfecha…


End file.
